


"Hurricane" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Original imagine: Imagine: Appearing on the ‘Hurricane’ video for all the hot scenes with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hurricane" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_-Hi, i’m Jared._ \- The blue eyed man said offering me his hand.

_-Hello. Y/N._ \- I said shaking it.

We sat at one of the tables in the coffee shop he asked me to meet him at.

_-I got your headshot and acting resume. I wanted to meet you in person to tell you what the video i’m directing is about, cause it’s a little… intricate._

_-I understand_. - I said taking a sip of my coffee.

_-Do you have any experience doing sex scenes?_

_-Not really._

Jared lifted his eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and worry and leaned on the table.

_-Ok. I don’t want to freak you out. This video is a compilation of nightmares and sexual sequences. I’ve been doing a research and became fascinated by the dark and unknown side of sex. There are a bunch of things out there we have no idea about, that to me and you might seem batshit crazy, but for those who practice such things it’s just ordinary and part of their sex routine. So i decided to show a little bit of that in this video._

_-You mean like BDSM… that kind of thing?_

_-Yes_ \- he said carefully looking at me. - _but on a whole other level._

_-It sounds very interesting._

_-You’re not scared?_

_-No, not at all. But what do i have to do?_

_-You don’t have any hardcore scenes, really… it’s just us two on a bed, you’ll be wearing lingerie and we’ll use a gag, handcuffs, some of the most common sex toys. But i’m giving you a heads up about the content of this video to know if you’re on board._

I shifted on my seat and discretely looked around, hoping no one was hearing our conversation.

_-I’ll be the dominant and you’ll be the submissive._ \- he finally said.

I looked into his eyes, he was dead serious. I nodded slowly.

_-Scared yet?_ -He asked smirking.

* * *

 

There i was kneeling on a bed, surrounded by people and a couple cameras.

Jared clapped once.

_-Are we ready?_

I got on all four on the bed and he looked at me. I noticed he eyed me from head to toe.

_-Are you okay, sweetheart?_ -he asked.

I nodded and he took his shirt off.

I felt a little anxious and my heart started racing.

_-Roll playback._ -Yelled the first assistant director _.- And… ACTION!_

The dark music started flooding the room through the speakers.

Jared slowly walked towards the bed looking at me as if i was edible, he stopped when my nose was almost rubbing against his abs and leaned over, singing the first line of the song as he stared deep into my eyes and slightly brushed his lips against mine.

And we were just starting.

After many _‘cuts’_  and ’ _actions’_ we switched positions. He was kneeling on the bed behind me.

He blindfolded me and pulled my hair, grabbing my throat.

Not seeing the camera and the crew only made it harder. I couldn’t help but feel like Jared and i were actually alone in a room foreplaying.

He kept singing the song with his lips close to my ear while his hands traveled all over my body. It was incredibly arousing, i could feel my legs slightly trembling but it only got worse when he gagged me and ran his tongue along my spine.

But that wasn’t it, he later spanked me, bit me, and touched my breasts.

If the camera did not catch my goose bumps i’ll call it a miracle.

Jared’s touch was gentle in each of his actions, that only made me want to push him onto the bed and ask him to actually do me right then and there. He made it easy to forget we were working.

And then he sang that dangerous line in my ear while being on top of me:

_“Do you really want me?”._

This definitely was the best acting job I had gotten so far… and the sweetest torture i ever had to endure.


End file.
